Fin d'octobre - Mémoires du néant
by Hihn
Summary: Severus savait qu'Harry dormait mal. Depuis les entraînements spéciaux qu'avait mis en place Dumbledore, plus précisément. Le professeur de potion n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence. Ce qu'il savait, il l'avait vu : régulièrement, après ces entraînements, Potter était emmené dans le plus grand secret, à moitié mort, à l'infirmerie.
1. Prologue - Fin d'octobre - Reboot

Salut les pious-pious. Je vous (re)présente une fic de 2009 (probablement d'avant même). Elle avait été entièrement réécrite. Pour rire, je vous mettrais l'originale quand la réécriture aura été publiée, que vous puissiez comparer. Elles n'ont rien à voir, c'est amusant ! Je me demande si vous trouverez la source d'inspiration de la réécriture (Indice(s) : ce n'est pas tout récent - La première parution française date de 2003 :-O).

La fic est assez longue - elle compte une 15zaine de chapitres pour la réécriture et une 15zaine pour l'originale. Ne soyez pas trop dur dans vos jugements ! ;-)

Attention, pairing gay...

* * *

**Mémoires du néant**

Debout, appuyé nonchalamment contre la barre, il n'avait jamais été aussi calme.

"Nous allons vous briser. Vous briser jusqu'à ce que vous avouiez ce que vous en avez fait."

Il haussa un sourcil, sarcastique.

"Nous allons ouvrir votre tête, en sortir les informations dont nous avons besoin"

Leurs paroles ne l'effleuraient même pas. Les mots qu'on envoyait sur lui pour le blesser ne l'atteignaient pas. Car il savait ce qu'était la véritable souffrance.

"Nous allons définitivement effacer de votre visage ce sourire narquois."

Quelle bande d'idiots. Toujours à parler, jamais à agir. Cela lui avait laissé tout le temps nécessaire. Il se redressa lentement. Ouvrit la paume de sa main et sa baguette se matérialisa.

"C'est impossible ! - entendit-il - Sa magie a été bridée ! Arrêtez-le !"

Il pointa sa baguette contre sa tempe.

Sourit.

Un éclair vert jaillit.

Puis ce fût le noir.

.

* * *

.

On raconte que lorsque l'on meurt, la vie que l'on a vécue défile sous nos yeux. Pour le cas de Drago Malfoy, ce fût une série de flash lumineux, alternés par des moments de ténèbres, signe que le cerveau avait souffert de sévères et irrémédiables dégradations. Probablement parce qu'il était marqué et bénéficiait d'une renommée déplorable, l'affaire fût vite étouffée. Personne ne fût dupe et ne cru à l'accident. Cependant, personne non plus ne tenta de découvrir ce qui avait bien pût arriver lors de ce huit clos.

Si ils avaient su ce qui allait en découler, peut-être les sorciers aurait-ils accordé un peu plus d'attention à la vie du jeune lord. Mais il faut dire qu'à l'époque, le monde avait en tête d'autres problèmes plus importants que la mort d'un mangemort. Et puis, il y a certaines histoires que l'on préfère ignorer.

Il va sans dire que cette indifférence a amèrement été regrettée par la suite. Même si aujourd'hui, plus personne n'est là pour en témoigner.


	2. Chapitre I, Au 12 Square Grimmaurd - R

**SEPTEMBRE**

_Apaisant l'esprit_

_Au cœur de la forêt_

_L'eau s'égoutte_

_Hôsha_

* * *

_**Chapitre I, Au 12 Square Grimmaurd**_

Il court. Il a du mal à respirer, mais il doit continuer. La terre - la roche - roule sous ses pieds, le déséquilibre. Ici, les arbres ne pousseront plus. Là bas non plus d'ailleurs. Il commence à neiger. Pourtant ce n'est pas de l'eau qui tombe ici, c'est de la poussière. De la cendre. Une suie grasse et grise. Tout ce qui reste du monde.

Autour de lui, c'est le néant. La fin du monde. L'apocalypse. Son enfer à lui.

…

-« Aaaahhhh !

Il se réveille en sueur.

-« Potter, cessez de vous plaindre et relevez vous ! Si vous ne dormiez pas en plein pendant nos exercices, vous auriez peut-être pu éviter mon sort.

-« Mais j'ai mal !

-« Parce que vous pensez peut être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'essayera pas de vous blesser ?

-« Mais **vous** n'êtes **pas** Voldemort.

-« Potter, il suffit ! Votre insolence doit avoir ses limites ! Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici, avec vous, dans cette horrible demeure poussiéreuse et nauséabonde ! Mais j'essaye, du mieux que je le peux, de vous inculquer des sorts de défense et d'attaque respectables pour pouvoir vaincre celui-que-vous-devez vaincre.

Être bon ne suffira pas, Potter, vous devez devenir une arme. N'avoir aucune pitié. Aucun sentiment. Prouvez-moi que vous n'êtes pas comme votre père, tout juste capable de parader avec votre cour et de vous vanter à toute heure de la journée. Prouvez-moi que le ministère a eu raison de vous confier le destin du monde. Que toute cette mascarade n'est pas du suicide ! »

Harry Potter détourna la tête et ne put retenir un bâillement. Depuis son plus jeune âge on lui répétait qu'il était destiné à tuer Voldemort. Snape avait tort sur un point : Harry n'était pas faible. On le faisait combattre chaque jour, on lui inculquait des sorts toujours plus complexes, toujours plus violents. Et récemment, on était passé à un autre niveau. A des pratiques nouvelles qui visaient à débrider sa magie.

Il parait qu'un sorcier dans sa vie n'utilise que 30% de ses capacités. Lui, si tout fonctionnait comme le voulait Dumbledore, pourrait en exploiter le triple.

Le pouvoir, il ne trouvait pas cela spécialement intéressant, mais il n'avait jamais eut le loisir de décider comment il bâtirait son avenir. Que peut un enfant de huit ans face à la pression des adultes et face au destin qu'on lui a construit ?

Si Harry l'avait souhaité, il aurait pu, d'un souffle, détruire chaque fibre de son professeur. Juste comme ça, sans le moindre effort. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il préférait ne pas montrer le monstre qu'il était devenu. Il cacherait sa véritable force jusqu'à ce qu'on ne lui laisse plus le choix.

Il fixa le plafond, scruta le plancher, puis son regard se posa sur la fenêtre.

-« Oh tiens, il pleut.

Les gouttes s'écrasaient silencieusement sur la vitre, traçant des rigoles de propreté dans la couche de crasse qui recouvrait la fenêtre. Les deux hommes, prisonniers de leurs pensées, observèrent un instant le phénomène. Harry fut le premier à briser le silence :

-« Je trouve ça apaisant. Que les Hommes s'entre-tuent ou vivent en paix, la pluie continuera de tomber.

Severus Snape s'approcha de son élève.

-« Potter, reprenons le combat. Vous allez avoir 21 ans et vous allez devoir combattre le sorcier le plus terrible de tous les temps ; si vous n'arrivez pas à me battre ici, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau quand viendra l'heure de la bataille finale.

Harry balaya l'ordre d'une main.

-« Professeur, merci de vous inquiéter – Snape grimaça – mais nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui : il est bien trop tard pour travailler. Voldemort n'est pas le plus terrible. Il est juste très médiatisé. Et puis, je trouve que vous avez les traits tirés.

Severus Snape passa sa main sur son visage et eut un soupir fatigué. Il pensait sérieusement à prendre sa retraite à la fin de l'année, si il était toujours vivant. Il cultiverait un petit potager sur la côte Française. Terminé les cours. Il n'aurait plus à tenter inutilement d'enseigner les potions à un gouffre d'incompétence. Il n'aurait plus affaire à ce vieux manipulateur de Dumbledore, ni à ses bonbons au citron. Fini. La retraite aurait véritablement du bon.

Severus se voyait déjà devant sa petite maison près de la mer, en train de bêcher sous un ciel d'azur. Des haricots, des radis, des salades, du bio, du frais. Il pourrait même peut-être en vendre au marché du coin si la récolte le permettait.

Mais, même si il essayait de ne pas en avoir l'air, le professeur s'inquiétait pour Harry Potter. Certes, les progrès en magie de son élève avaient été au-delà de toutes espérances. Mais, ces temps-ci, il le trouvait distrait, perdu dans ses pensées. Parfois même, comme à l'instant, Potter s'endormait les yeux ouverts. Difficile de dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête : il se contentait de rester là, les yeux grands ouverts, sans ciller, et ce quelque soit la situation : un repas ou un combat. Ces espèces d'absences étaient dangereuses pour tout le monde.

Severus savait qu'Harry dormait mal. Depuis les « entraînements spéciaux » qu'avait mis en place Dumbledore, plus précisément. Le professeur de potion n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence. Ce qu'il savait, il l'avait vu : régulièrement, après ces entraînements, Potter était emmené dans le plus grand secret, à moitié mort, à l'infirmerie. De ce qu'il avait fait avant et de ce qu'il advenait ensuite, Snape n'en savait rien.

Ils savaient tous que le directeur mettait trop de pression à son élève. Et ils fermaient tous les yeux. Après tout, que valait une vie contre le futur du monde sorcier ?

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, un jour, Harry avait explosé et une salle de classe avait été désintégrée. Personne n'avait su précisément ce qui était arrivé. Et personne n'avait cherché à savoir. Il n'y avait pas eu de blessé, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Mais cette mésaventure avait rendu Dumbledore craintif. Il avait opéré plusieurs changements : Harry devait désormais porter en permanence un collier – probablement un artefact -, il devait aussi boire à intervalles régulières d'étranges potions noirâtres - Severus n'avait pas été mandaté pour les concevoir - et enfin, il avait demandé au professeur de potion d'entraîner Harry loin de l'école quelques temps.

Voilà pourquoi Severus s'était retrouvé ici, dans cette maison en ruine, accompagné du survivant, en pleines grandes vacances. Maintenant, septembre commençait et le professeur pensait qu'il faudrait bientôt retourner à Poudlard pour préparer la rentrée scolaire.

Étonnamment, durant ces vacances forcées, Harry et Severus ne s'étaient pas entre-tués, au contraire, ils avaient même pu passer ces journées dans une ambiance plutôt cordiale. Être loin de Poudlard leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux.

Le professeur de potion regarda son élève du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci écrivait dans un petit carnet. La curiosité l'emporta :

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry sourit sans relever les yeux :

-« Un poème.

-« Vous écrivez de la poésie maintenant ?

-« Pas moi, non. Mais je note dans ce carnet des poèmes qui correspondent à mon état d'esprit.

Snape fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais été très touché par l'écriture et le sujet l'intéressait peu. Il haussa les épaules et allait répondre une banalité lorsqu'il remarqua que son élève s'était figé, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté, comme si il tentait d'écouter des sons extrêmement faibles.

Le survivant se redressa soudainement :

-« Severus ? Je crois que nous avons des invités indésirables ! Nous devons partir ! Il faut que l'on quitte le 12 ! Dépêchez vous bon sang !

Le professeur s'approcha de la fenêtre et plissa ses yeux dans l'espoir que ceux-ci puissent transpercer la nuit. Dehors, il vit des ombres qui lui rappelaient quelque chose. Non, ce n'étaient pas des ombres, c'était des hommes encapuchonnés. Des mangemorts ! Un crépitement puissant et une odeur de brûlé leur parvinrent. Alors comme ça ils essayaient de les brûler vifs ? Les lâches, c'était bien une de leurs techniques : éviter la confrontation.

Un épais nuage noir de fumée s'étendait déjà jusqu'au premier étage et le feu commençait à prendre possession du rez-de-chaussée.

-« Ce n'est pas possible : la maison est sous le sortilège de Fidelitas. Dépêchons, sortons avant que cette ruine ne s'effondre ou ne brûle totalement. Potter, préparez-vous, nous allons transplaner à Poudlard.

C'est ainsi que, dans la nuit noire où crépitait un feu destructeur, deux sorciers disparurent soudainement.


End file.
